The Magic Of The Night
by KaidenAlice
Summary: The fable of the phantom of Hogwarts was never forgotten. The strange affair was never fully explained.   Loosely based on the Phantom of the opera by Andrew Lloyd webber. Drarry


A/N: Hi guys!  
><strong>Thanks for choosing to read this!<strong>  
><strong>I got this idea after listening to the phantom of the opera soundtrack for the millionth time. <strong>  
><strong>This is first time I've ever written a chaptered story, I'm great at procrastination so we'll see how this goes! <strong>  
><strong>Oh, and I'm looking for a Beta. If anyone's interested :) <strong>  
><strong>On with the story!<strong>

**-  
><strong>

2017

An old castle in the middle of Scotland stood tall and dark. It was rather intimidating to look at from down below. The dark castle once stood beautiful in all it's glory. It was a historical site, the place where the second wizarding war successfully ended. Now, it is just a shadow of what it once was. The shrubbery had grown over the lower windows of the castle and many of the glass panes in the windows were broken and gone. The castle was not welcoming nor was it a happy place to be.

It once had character, it had people walking around using it's doors and walking it's corridors. Now, it was the epitome of death.

The old castle was quite eerie and cold as the group of twenty or so tourists made their way down the spiralling staircases and followed the tour guide. The crescent moon lit the old stones and cast a shadow along one side of the wall. The tour guide stopped in front of two giant oak doors. One got the feeling that these doors had seen many people walk through, and had seen many things in long time they had stood there.

"Many of you may recall the strange affair featuring the phantom of Hogwarts" The guide lowered his voice to appear scary and to captivate the audience. His plain brown eyes were lit up with humour as he watched the reactions of the listeners. Many were wide eyed as he said his next statement in the speech; he'd no doubt done a thousand times.

"This mystery was never fully explained, few of the starring characters in this thrilling story were never seen again. This room is where it all happened, the deaths of so many innocent, and the disappearance of one the greatest wizards known to man"

Many of the occupants of the small group lowered their heads in respect for the fallen and the missing. There was a genuine feeling of sadness washing over the group of eager historians. Though, the eeriness of the empty, giant castle could have contributed to the feeling of dread that was creeping up under their skin, leaving Goosebumps in their path.

"Please refrain from using magic in this room. It is entirely unstable and may have dire consequences"

The tour guide eased the door open, though it still creaked as though it had not been open in many years. There were four tables across the middle of the giant hall. Each table had a large banner hanging above it like a Christmas decoration. The first banner on the far left was red and gold and depicted a picture of a brave lion in battle stance. The second was a badger, then an eagle and lastly a green snake.

The four houses of Hogwarts.

Up the top of the room was a platform which held a large table, not as large as the other tables in the room though. The chairs that were seated perfectly behind the tables looked to be strong and old and looked as though only those with great power sat in them, in this case, the teachers. The sky which used to be charmed to reflect the sky outside now only reflected the sky on that fateful day. Large storm clouds brewed and circled the ceiling. Lighting lit up the dark hall and the sound of the thunder bounced off the walls, echoing in the ears of the tourists.

"I heard he's still here and that's why the school never reopened" One of the tourists spoke up. He was a fat man, with a large belly. His voice rumbled from deep down. His voice was by no means loud though as one felt the need to whisper in such a large forlorn place, but everybody heard him.

"I got told you can his screams of agony in the dead of the night" Another spoke up. This man was short and thin and had small beady eyes that flicked from one spot to another rapidly.

"It isn't wise to speak ill of history and old ghosts such as these" A third voice spoke up, a woman this time. Her brown eyes told the story that her mouth never would. It showed the hurt and regret she kept pent up inside. Her lips were pressed tight like she was willing herself not to say another word.

All of the other tourists turned to face her with faces full of confusion and curiousness. The tour guide grinned as if he knew more than all of those there standing in the large hall.

"I assure you Madame, no ill will come of these men for asking of rumours." He turned to the men. "And I assure you, good sirs, that there is no screaming and he has long gone and perished, but as we do not know the true story, we'll never really know, do we?"

He smiled then, lighting the mood considerably and turned to walk out of the great hall.

"Come along now, we have many other things to look at"

The woman stood in the door way of the great hall looking over the place where she had last seen happiness; where she has last seen her best friend and boyfriend. Where she had last seen life.

Since that fateful day, she had grown into an ugly shell of what she used to be. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered all the times she's spent in this very room underneath the table with the proud lion banner.

She'd come to say her final farewells to the past and move on. She was moving to Australia where no more bad ghosts of the past could hurt her. She was finally free. The door to great hall closed behind her.

Never to be seen by her again.

1998

After the final battle, the seventh years were asked to come back to complete their studies and move on with their lives. Many lives were lost in the battle and Harry had made a pact that he would live his life to the fullest in respect for his fallen friends. The last time Harry got on the Hogwarts express on Platform 9 and three quarters was a strange feeling. He remembered being here in first year and in a blink of an eye, here he was, finishing up. The dark lord was dead and he was free to live his life as he pleased, and live it, he would.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped off the Hogwarts express and gazed up at the beautiful castle that was Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The castle stood tall and strong just like it had always, it certainly didn't seem like it had gone through a war and been repaired. Harry grinned. This castle was everything to him, it was his home and he vowed he would remember his days here till the end of his days.

"Harry, c'mon." Ron ushered Harry forward. "I'm hungry and the welcome feast should be starting soon"

Harry just grinned.

Harry stopped in the doorway of the great hall and gazed across the hall.

The four tables had been moved and separated into "year tables". Every house had to sit with each other in their year groups.

"Please take a seat. As you can see, there are banners to tell you which year sits at which table" McGonagall stated to all the students. Harry realised he wasn't the only student to stop and stare in wonder at the new layout of the room.

The first years were sorted but all sat together at the table near the front of the room. The sea of colour was different to see, Harry mused. Instead of four blocks of colour, there was a steady stream of red, blue, yellow and green. It was interesting to see.

"Last year, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a setting to a war. We fought gallantly and we won, although, many innocent lives were lost in the process. I'd like to take a minute to reflect and remember the fallen"

The whole hall fell quiet in respect for the many that lost their lives. Harry thought of Professor Lupin who would not get to see his beautiful son grow up. He thought of little Colin Creevey, who fought so valiantly, like a true Gryffindor. He thought of Professor Snape who lost his life for the greater good. He remembered every person who died and paid a silent prayer for each and every one of their souls.

"They didn't die in vain. In respect for their memories, House rivalries will not be tolerated this year. Qudditch will still be played in house teams but classes will be randomised. Every house will be in your classes and you will get to know your peers." Headmistress Mcgonagall smiled at everyone in appreciation and then nodded.

"Now, we feast"

The chatter of everyone in the hall started up immediately, discussing the differences this year and how it would change things.

"I personally think this is a great idea" Hermione smiled.

"You never know what will happen." Harry stated back positively.

Ron grunted in agreement, his mouth already full with chicken and other delicious things the house elves cooked up for the feast.

Down in the dungeons in a classroom hidden behind a large tapestry, sat a lone figure. His shoulders were tensed hunched in obvious pain. His trembling hands were covering the left side of his face. A large burn covered most of the skin; it started above his eyebrow and ended just below his lip. He was hideous. Such a beautiful person he once was, full of confidence and class. He was a pureblood, he was beautiful. Now he was no one. The skin around his eye throbbed painfully and he cried out, forcing himself not to cry. He still had dignity about him.

The classroom had obviously not been used for many years as it was covered in layers upon layers of dust. The man in the room dropped his hands from his face and straightened his back. He now stood with purpose.

He pulled his mother's wand from his pocket and began transfiguring things to make a suitable living space for himself. The old wooden desk was transfigured into a giant, four poster bed with emerald green hangings and dark grey linings on the blankets.

When he was done transfiguring the room, he turned the last remaining desk into a mask. The mask fit perfectly over the burned side of his face and hid any imperfections.

"I will have you one day" He muttered to a collage of pictures hanging on the wall. One of the pictures in the middle of a newspaper clipping of a figure, he was smiling and waving to the crowd. His green eyes sparkled in obvious delight. The head line read:

_The boy who lives defeats the dark lord_

_-_

**Don't forget to review. Pretty please with Harry Potter on top :) **  
><strong>- KaidenAlice<strong>


End file.
